How Did I Get Here? (SU FAN READER)
by Peripooper642
Summary: You were an ordinary 6th grader girl/boy. You were content having a normal life watching Anime and Cartoons. You were gonna re-watch Steven Universe Season4 episodes 11-15 but you got dragged into the TV and into Pink Diamond's Zoo. How will you find your way home? Will you even get home? Will you fangirl/fanboy in front of Steven and the Crystal Gems? Read to find out..
1. chapter 1

(Y/n) = your name

(L/n) = last name

Your POV

Hi! My name is (y/n) (l/n), I live in (insert wherever city and county you live). I like watching cartoons even though they say I'm "too old" to be watching but no one is "too old" to watch cartoons, right?

Well I'm still in 6th grade and I'm like one of the smartest kids in our school.

I also like school...

HAHA JOKE! Why would I like school? Well I do like school a little bit, only a little because it's fun to prank everyone! And maybe learn some... uh... educational stuff...well I hate to admit it but I do like (insert fav subject), so school maybe ain't bad at all

I'm currently watching Steven Universe season 4 episodes 11-15, wait no! I'm actually RE-watching Steven Bomb 5 because I like, no LOVE the new characters, the Famethyst and the new song. I'm really happy that Amethyst finally found her FAM!

Well I'm on the part where Pearl roasted Holly Blue Agate, but the TV is somehow started... glitching? The TV can't be broken! Mom and Dad just bought that two weeks ago! I'm dead!

I stood up and walked to the TV and trying to turn it off and on but it didn't work, its still glitching. I sighed and gave up, pulled the plug out then walking towards the kitchen to find some snacks

Then I heard a voice

'(y/n), dear, would you like to have an adventure?' The voice said, by the tone of the voice, it seems to be a female's voice

"Um, i-if your the ghost who haunts our house, please don't possess me or anything and if your not then yes, I would like to have an adventure" I heard the voice chuckle and said

Well I do like adventures

'Hm, you humans have such adventurous personalities. Well since you want to have an adventure, I'll give you a quest.'

"What kind of quest?" I questioned then taking a bite from my Toblerone bar

'A quest that will change your life my dear~. Now I want you to download an app named "Adventures of little (y/n)". But for now I must leave, and now YOU will have to figure out the next step on your own. Goodbye~ and don't die so soon~' After that the voice seemed gone and I just shrugged it off

I went to sit on the couch and started googling

I went looking through Google Play Store, well whadd'ya know, the app exists! And its some sort of game that allows you to create your own character and customize your house, its kinda like Sims but you have non-player neighbours and you live in some sort of City but the City did look familiar

I made my character look exactly like me. I was surprise they have an option for everything and stuff. When I'm finished with everything, I have 1,000,000 gold coins left, I'm rich. The TV suddenly turned on revealing some sort of pink hand that seem to drag me into the TV

But it isn't even plugged in!

Oh no. I tried to get up and run but the hand was fast and dragged me into the TV. I got hold of my backpack which had Tablet, phone, and earphones and a the rest are snacks

I went inside the TV, wow it looked like a whirlpool accidentally sucked a pink dye or paint. I swirled around, spinning and spinning until I got very sick

This feeling was worse than after watching "Salad Fingers", nah watching that was worse or maybe both are horrible

As the pink whirlpool swirls the farther it took me. Now I'm considering this "Pink Whirlpool" is actually some sort of "Portal" to another world

When the trip stopped, I got thrown into a pink hallway with two buff purple guards with gems embedded on different parts of their bodies and I think my heart skipped a beat

I am facing two of the Amethyst guards on Pink Diamond's Human Zoo

"H-how did you get here?!" The Amethyst with the gem on her right shoulder asked

"Um, actually I don't know exactly how I got here." I answered

"We have to tell Holly about this..." The other Amethyst with the gem on her left shoulder whispered in the other's ear

 **Hello this is Peripooper642!**

 **This is my first Steven Universe fanfic and first fanfic here.**

 **I'm kinda new to this so sorry if there are grammar/spelling mistakes.**

 **English is not my mother tongue**

 **That will be all for now~** ***clap* *clap***


	2. Chapter 2

Your POV

Those two Amethyst were whispering at each other, but when they stopped, they looked at me then saying

"Your in big trouble." The Amethyst with the gem on her left shoulder or Berry, since I can't call them all Amethyst

Berry grabbed the back of my shirt which have "Follow Your Brain, Your Heart Is An Idiot" printed on it, then she gave me a very frightening look

My expression became blank, I stared at her with a little fear inside of me. "Hm, this kid doesn't seem to be one of our Zoomen. Hey what should we do with her?" Berry looked at Brie, that's gonna be her nickname by the way

Brie looked at Berry then at me, with a wicked grin on her face

"We'll just have to throw her into space and let her die there."

I stared at her, looking deep in her eyes, then said, "I'm not buying it." With a slightly bored expression

Looking to the left, where there's another hall that I don't know where it leads, there's a blue skinned woman heading towards us and...are those Neko ears on her head...?

Oh my god, I recognized those neko ears anywhere. That's Holly Blue Agate!

"Wha--" Before Brie could finish her sentence Holly yelled at us

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! AND WHY IS DIDN'T YOU TELL ME (Y/N)'S HERE ALREADY?!" She seemed very angry

"Relax Holly, we were just teasing (y/n) here but she/he isn't buying it." Berry dropped me on the ground hitting my face

And how did they even know my name?!

"Ow.."

"Whoops, sorry. My bad." Berry helped me get up

Holly sighed, "Well whatever, if your done 'teasing' him/her, I would like to take him/her back to my room." She said calmly with a soothing voice

I can feel my mouth hung open. Holly did not sound stern, she sounds uh...nice

Brie closed up my mouth

"Come along." I nodded and followed Holly to wherever her room is

While walking there was a very awkward silence, Holly broke it

"Hm, your not as talkative as I thought you would."

"W-were you expecting me?"

"Yes." Welp, this situation just got creepy, "I know this may sound disturbing but," we reached Holly's room, she opened the door revealing that her room is BIG and it has a bunch of tech that I have never seen before

"We need your help."

"Help? With what? I'm just an ordinary human. And who is 'we'?"

"We know that, but you are certainly NOT ordinary. You already who is 'we'."

I did not expect this, "You mean YOU, THE OTHER QUARTZES AND LET ME GUESS, THE CRYSTAL GEMS need my help? But why?!"

We sat on her bed, its super soft and fluffy

"I take back what I said earlier, you are pretty much as loud as the Amethysts here. We need your help because..." She bit her lip

"Because...?"

She took a deep breath, "Because, the Diamonds... They're planning on something. But we don't know what."

"Hmmm...interesting." I rubbed my chin like a super cool smart person

I placed my hands on my lap, "Well, you answered why you need me, but you haven't answered WHY ME? I mean there are a bunch of other humans who LOVES watching Steven Universe."

Her eyes twitch and sighed

"I didn't even know you're the one, there are a whole list of people possible to be chosen, let's just say that the stars aligned and chose a certain (y/n).

"...I take back what I said, now where do I sleep? Humans need to rest..." I yawned, I don't wanna talk anymore

I'm tired

She chuckled and continued, "Well the room next door will be yours until we go to earth."

"Why are we going to earth?"

"We're meeting with the rebels." She answered simply

I couldn't help myself but I can't keep it anymore! I need to scream!

"OH MY GOSH! FIRST I MET YOU, NOW WE'RE MEETING WITH THE CRYSTAL GEMS!! THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO MY SHORT LIFE!!" Did say that out loud?

Holy moly, yes I did

I covered my mouth after that sudden outburst

"..Sorry.."


	3. Chapter 3

Your POV

Ugh! I can't believe I just did that!

Holly just stared at me with the 'WTF' look on her face. She was like "I am so done with these humans". It was funny! XD

After that sudden outburst, I was sent to my room.

It was very big with pink walls, pink bed, there's a desk with some sort of Gem PC on the side of the room, pink lights, and a huge window with pink frames, you can see the whole space! There's a lot of stars, planets, galaxies and there's even a black hole a million miles away or is it a black hole?

It's beautiful... I wish I could explore more of it but for now it's nappy time

I went through all the stuff in my backpack until I got my phone, I put my backpack on the side of the bed and sat beside it

I turned on my phone, unlocked it, and opened the game that got me here. There's a mailbox on the side and it shows that I have a ton of notifications that I haven't read yet

I should be sleeping right now, it's 10:37 pm already! Portal traveling is weird -.- and a great way to waste time

I have 30 unread notifications, most of them are daily rewards or game patch notes about updates and stuff. But one caught my eye

It said

 _"Hi (y/n)! You're probably wondering who this is but your reading the message of The Great and Lovable Peridot, the leader of the Crystal Gems_

 _Anyways, you're in the Human Zoo, obviously, you, the Betas, Primes and that Agate will meet with the Crystal Gems on earth approximately 12 or so hours, depending on when you will wake up from your sleep_

 _We are aware that you are what the humans would call a 'Fangirl/Fanboy'. Based on your profile you originated from (insert wherever you live), born on (insert birthday), a 6th grade student who has good grades but lack of performance, and a person who watches the show 'Steven Universe', in your dimension we are known as 'Cartoon Characters' or fictional like Camp Pining Hearts but how did they know what we look like? How did they know about Gems? What is your Earth like?_

 _Well this message is getting too long so just answer my questions when you get here._

 _-Peridot out_

 _PS: Lapis and I are really excited to meet you"_

After reading it, I shut down my phone, laid down on the bed, closed my eyes and went to sleep

 ** _In your dream~~_**

 _I woke up in a really weird place filled with chocolate s and sweets, I think my eyes are getting toothaches, and Dogcopter was there flying round with a boy--_

 _THAT'S STEVEN!_

 _OMG! OMG! OMG! ITS HIM! Calm down it's just Steven, he's a person just like you, no need to be nervous_

 _"Oh! Hi (y/n)!" He waved and I waved back_

 _He landed on where I was standing, which is a big plate with a slice of cake,_

 _"It's nice to finally meet you! I'm Steven." He held his hand out and I shook it, "but you probably know that he he."_

 **POV SWITCH** **\- Steven**

 _(y/n) hasn't said a word, am I making her/him nervous?_

 _"Are you nervous?" I asked, "Because if you are, we could just sit here and talk about it." I smiled he/she nodded_

 _"..Um Steven?"_

 _"Yeah? What is it (y/n)?"_ _He/she hugged me and I hugged back_ _The hug stopped and she/he looked at me a happy smile! Yay she's/he's happy!_ _Well all of this must've given her/him a hard time , after all he/she is **from another**_ _dimension, I just hope she's/he's fine with all this_

 _"Steven you have no idea how happy I am right now." his/her smile soon faded, "but now what do we do? I honestly don't know what to do since all of my dreams were more like nightmares."_

" _You can do whatever you want! Just think of the thing that you like to do the most and enjoy it here! Like this. I want a car that can fly!", suddenly a car appeared in front of us, it was a roofless black Lamborghini, with pink_ _tires, it was pretty!_

 _"Its your turn."_

 _"Um... okay." she/he closed her eyes then_ _a huge elephant appeared_

 _The elephant appears to be a huge, two-headed elephant that wears some kind of orange skier goggles with a yellow triangle in the middle on both faces. His skin is cream-colored, and he has a pink and purple tandem saddle. He has rockets in his odd-shaped feet (his toes are like little rocket ship stands with fire coming out the bottom of his feet), golden, double-barreled shotguns for his tusks, and he can shoot purple energy blasts from his trunks. He has a little pink ball at the end of each trunk and a gem on his foreheads. He has a series of ladder steps up one of his legs_

 _I have never seen an Elephant like that before!_

 _"Steven this is the Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant! And he's from another cartoon!" (y/n) seems to know a lot of stuff about the cartoons in her dimension_

 _"Whoa! This is so amazing!"_ _(y/n) and I climbed on his back and flew away! We were spinning in the air really fast, we almost got thrown away_

 _"This is so fun! Why didn't I try this before!" (y/n) was stretching her/his arms out, with a bright smile on his/her face_

 _We had lots of fun together, until we woke up_

 ** _Dream End_**

 **Meanwhile on earth**

 **Third Person POV**

Pearl and Amethyst were on the counter while Garnet was busy cooking breakfast

The three were busy doing their own thing until they heard someone shout, "HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT! I MET (Y/N) IN HER DREAMS!"


	4. Chapter 4

(H/C) - Hair Color

(E/C) - Eye Color

(S/C) - Skin Color

Third Person POV

"HEY GUYS! GUESS WHAT!! I MET (Y/N) IN HER DREAMS!!!" Steven shouted

"Really?! What does he/she look like?!" Amethyst jumped off of the counter, Steven went down and sat on the sofa, Amethyst sat down on the sofa as well

"Well she's/he's slight taller than me, has (H/C) hair, he/she also has (e/c) eyes, has (S/C) skin, Oh! And she's/he's super cool and fun to hang out with!" Steven was waving his arms around while describing (y/n) with a bright smile on his face

"Sounds like someone made a new friend." Garnet said as she put aside the really hot, steaming breakfast she made for Steven on then counter

"I think we are, he's/she's mostly quiet during the dream. I think she's/he's just shy." Steven said

"Well, shy or not. She's/he's the one who's here, so we gotta at least welcome him/her and make him/her feel comfortable. Does (y/n) seem that type of person who likes physics and engineering?" Pearl asked

"Oh come on P! (Y/n) probably doesn't know much about that nerd stuff." Amethyst rolled her eyes at Pearl

"Hmph!"

"Steven did you ask her/him if she/he got Peridot's message?" Garnet asked while adjusting her glasses

"Uh...I forgot to ask that...sorry.." Steven rubbed the back of his head

Garnet walked to Steven and patted his head, "It's okay Steven, I'm sure that she/he have probably read it before going to sleep."

"How are yo-- Oh! Wait! You used your Future Vision right, Garnet?" Steven looked up to her with stars in his eyes

"Yep, although (y/n) is a bit unpredictable at this point. Hm..." Garnet placed her hand on her chin, "But it'll all work out...somehow."

"I can't wait to tell Peridot, Lapis, Connie and Dad! Oh, by the way. When is (y/n) coming? I want to know so that we can give a surprise welcome party for him/her."

"Well...he's/she's definitely coming soon, about 3-4." Garnet replied

"So like is _EVERYONE_ coming or just (y/n) and Holly Blue?" Amethyst asks

"Of course _EVERYONE_ is coming. Didn't Peridot already explained this?" Pearl seemed annoyed

"Yeah she did. Buuuuut I didn't listen."

Pearl shook her head and mumbled something under her breath

"We better work on that surprise now if we want to set up one for (y/n)." Garnet smiled

"M'kay! Let's do set it up in the barn!"

 **Meanwhile on the Zoo~~**

(Y/n) was up. She's/He's in the kitchen with the Betas and Primes teaching them how to make breakfast. They're making pancakes, apparently the Facility's kitchen has a magic fridge or a really advance machine that can warp through the galaxy to collect ingredients and resources. They mostly use to collect ingredients to make the food for the Zoomans.

The "Magic Fridge" **(let's call it that XD)** is as big as an average fridge, it may look normal on the inside but inside is a _HUGE_ tube like structure with some kind of portal thingy on the top center. It has a flat bottom, where the ingredient or resource is dropped and release. 8XJ or Bluebell was the one who demonstrated it to (y/n). (Y/n)'s first reaction is amazed of course, then wanted to try it out. Successfully summoning all ingredients needed to make pancakes

Everyone cooked, (y/n) was cooking her own and also instructing them how to cook properly or at least not getting the pancake burned. When all were done cooking, they had a taste test which all passed. After eating everything, everyone was asking (y/n) to teach them more delicious recipes and replied, "Of course! We can explore new dishes together!"

(y/n) went back to her/his room to find his/her phone, "Now where did I put my phone?" He/she looked under the bed and on it, but it wasn't there. (y/n) was searching through her/his bag throwing everything inside it out and they thankfully landed on the soft bed, but it wasn't there either. Where could it be?

(y/n) heard a faint knock on the door and got up, opened it to see a gem. The gem was white, she wore a sleeveless suit and it has a V-neck collar that has a translucent shawl colored with a hint of Blue with a Blue Diamond on it's center and a diamond shaped cut out on her navel area. She has grey-ish hair, her eyes are black with white pupils, her gem placement is on her navel and it is circular with 6 facets **(I'll draw her later)**. She's a bit skinny and as tall as a Peridot without limb enhancers. She wore light blue leggings with two blue diamonds on the top of her feet

The gem looked a bit nervous as she spoke, "U-um, is this yours?" She held out (y/n)'s phone and (y/n) took it

"Oh yes and thank you for returning it!" (y/n) replied smiling, "But how did you get it? I remember putting it somewhere on the bed."

"U-uh I found it in one of my stations, the others' doesn't know how it got there but I felt like I should return it to you." Her voice was soft and soothing

"Well that seems reasonable."

The gem looked at her floating screen thingy and gasped, "Sorry! I have to go now. Work! Bye!" She sprinted and was fast as the speed of light

"...I didn't even get to tell her my name...or ask hers..." (y/n) went back in her/his room to clean up and put her/his things back into the backpack


End file.
